clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Misery Business (2)
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 3. Summary Once again, Scott has disappointed Keith, and everyone knows Keith doesn't do well when he doesn't get what he wants... Meanwhile, Zak has to do major damage control after his secret comes out. But has he already everyone he had because of it? And Moon wants to be with Klaus more than anything, but Jamie is hellbent on keeping them apart. How will Moon get past this obstacle? Main Plot Keith's claws are about to come out when Scott refuses to tell his parents about them. And like every time Keith doesn't get his way, somebody is bound to get hurt. But will Keith take it way too far this time? Sub Plot Zak's secret is leaked and nobody trusts him anymore. With his entire life hanging on the edge, is damage control not enough to fix the mess he's now in? Third Plot Moon and Klaus are ready to get together, but Jamie isn't on board and is doing all she can to keep them apart. How will Moon get Jamie off her back, and will she make a mistake she wishes to take back? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Misery Business" by Paramore. *Scott is kicked out of his house in this episode. *It is revealed that Jamie is adopted in this episode. *Zak's real name is revealed to be Peter Benson. *This episode marks the start of the Klaus-Moon Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Ansel Elgort' as Klaus Brecki *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Jeff Daniels' as Dylan Taylor *'Cheryl Hines' as Linda Taylor *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: I knew I was going to have to make this decision, but not now! WATCH Zak: There’s a lot you don’t know! Stuff that nobody knows. Wendy: WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME! Micah: Get one step closer to her and I’ll blind you. IT ALL Alicia: You took it way too far this time, Keith! Keith: Stop worrying about it! Alicia: You just ruined his life! FALL Moon: There’s something you should know about Jamie too, since we’re getting all personal! Jamie: Shut the fuck up! Mrs. Stellar: What is going on here?! Moon: That’s not water in that bottle, is it Jamie? DOWN (Olivia pushes Keith into a locker violently) (Jamie barges into the school looking furious) (Zak is getting scolded by Mr. Hanson) Zak: I’m not giving up on the girl I love… NEW EPISODE “MISERY BUSINESS (2)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Mizbiz4.jpg Mizbiz5.jpg Mizbiz6.jpg |-| Quotes= |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_326:_Misery_Business_(2) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Keith Plots Category:Scott Plots Category:Zak Plots Category:Moon Plots